


mama may i

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years old and bossy, queen of kindergarten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama may i

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem I wrote in March 2011. I can't write or read music, and I'm tone deaf, but in my head this is a song instead of a poem.

Six years old and bossy  
Shining eyes and brilliant smile  
Laughing loud as the sky  
Queen of kindergarten  
Bright future ahead  
She’ll rule the world someday  
.  
But today she fell off the swing  
The teacher called Mama  
The doctor says she’ll be fine  
A bump on the head and bruises  
Go home, watch her close,  
Keep her from school tomorrow  
But everythin’s alright  
And on the bed, tears in her eyes, she says  
.  
Mama may I go now  
I’m so tired and I hurt  
Mama may I go now  
And Mama smiles, picks her princess up, and they go  
.  
Fourteen years old and icy  
Arms crossed and teeth bared  
Daddy hasn’t said a word  
He’s so disappointed in his baby girl  
He wants to demand answers  
But if he tries to speak he’ll scream  
Mama puts a hand on his shoulder  
And he closes his eyes to breathe  
Their princess murmurs  
.  
Mama may I go now  
I’m so tired and I hurt  
Mama may I go now  
I just wanna sleep with no dreams  
.  
Mama nods and promises they’ll talk tomorrow  
And Daddy doesn’t watch as she trudges up the stairs  
And that night their princess cries herself to sleep  
.  
Twenty-five years old and angry  
Tears of rage and frustration in her eyes  
Mama listens through the phone  
Hands clenched and heartsick  
She never had liked that boy  
And now her baby’s crying, and she says  
.  
Mama may I go now  
I’m so tired and I hurt  
Mama may I go now  
I wanna come home  
.  
Mama says baby just breathe  
I’ll catch a flight and come to you  
Don’t upend your whole life for this fool  
Things’ll get better you’ll see  
Baby girl wait for me  
.  
Thirty-two years old and dying  
Slick roads and a thick tree  
She wants to call Mama  
But she can barely breathe  
And she whispers brokenly  
.  
Mama may I go now  
I’m so tired and I hurt  
Mama may I go now  
Please Mama may I  
.  
In her mind she hears  
Baby go to sleep  
Everything’ll be alright now you’ll see  
My baby girl don’t you worry  
.  
Mama answers the phone  
She listens then she screams  
Daddy drops his spoon into the oatmeal  
He sees Mama’s tears and starts to weep  
Mama says I’ll be there shortly  
.  
She’s six years old and bossy  
Forever in their minds  
That little girl who laughed louder than the sky  
Asking Mama may I


End file.
